Eternal Silence
by Arthemias
Summary: Lucy has gone deaf after her fight with Jackal with the guild disbanded she disappears into the forest, alone. She meets up with Crime Sorciere and decides to join them to repent for her own sins while getting closer to the Oracion Seis and closer to a certain person who make fire run through her veins. All rights to Hiro Mashima I do not own Fairy Tail I do own the plot. T maybe M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lucy was sitting at the bar sipping a strawberry milkshake looking around at her family, she smiled as she saw that yet anoter guild fight had broken out, somethings never change, her smile turned a bit more depressed as she remembered how the past year has gone.

Her life was a mess until she ran into Crime Sociere the day after the guild disbanded after Tartarous. Her eyes looked around sadly as she saw that Fairy Tail was no more, but then again Natsu had forced a promise upon her to protect Fairy Tail. How could she protect something that no longer existed? On that day she had disappeared after Makarov left them high and dry, she couldn't stand to see them cry, her own tears having come up she disappeared into the forest running as fast as she could wanting to leave the town that once held her home. She ran and ran until she became lost.  
It's fine that I'm lost after all who would want to be around her, her whole family cried as they bid each other goodbye upset by the predicament but in no way doing anything to be able to stay together.  
She stopped running and sat underneath a tree and looked at up at the sky that was once a deep grey and was now beginning to turn back to a blue colour after Juvia had cried her fill. Lucy bit her lip and leaned against the tree closing her eyes. Falling into a light sleep as Virgo opened her own gate and changed Lucy's clothes from her short skirt and revealing tank top to a fitting black long sleeved shirt that hid Aquarius' mark and tight fitting flexible pants that were held up by a leather black belt that held her whip and keys, that were tucked into her knee high boots. Virgo had already packed up her apartment and left a note to the landlady of Lucy's apartment.

Virgo's eyes softened ever so slightly looking at her dear friend she sighed after she dressed her friend she changed her clothes she left her some food before going back to the spirit world where she met up with Leo and Aquarius. She remembered that day like it was yesterday even though it had already been several days since then.  
"How is she?" Leo looked down through the mirror they had used various times to observe their master and friend along with other spirits who either had less than caring masters or had no master. Leo or Loke as he had been known while exiled rubbed his shoulder knowing that the once prominent guild mark was no longer on his shoulder blade, allowed tears to fall to display his own pain over losing his second home and family.  
Aquarius looked down at the sleeping girl's form as a her eyes softened in sadness at never being able to speak to the girl again. She looked at Virgo who may appear to be emotionless to others but her eyes held the tell-tale shine of concern.  
"Virgo, what the hell happened down there?" Aquarius asked pissed off that such a thing would happen to the brat that she had come to 'hate' so much.  
"Fairy Tail has disbanded and Lucy has decided to leave Magnolia," Virgo said emotionless as she tilted her head at the conclusion the mermaid was coming to.  
"The brat never summoned you."  
The statement hung in the air as all the spirits in the vicinity froze and glanced at Aquarius knowing that Lucy's thoughts had probably reached her through the mark after her gate had been closed. Virgo, Loke, Scorpio, Taurus, Cancer, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Gemi and Mini, and Aries all glanced at each other worry now fully taking over their faces. As they glanced at each other trying to hope in their hearts that their fear won't come to pass.  
"She wouldn't do it. She won't." Loke claimed trying to have faith that Lucy would still continue to call on them.  
"Why hasn't she called on Pyxes then?" Aquarius shot back knowing that Lucy had already made up her mind or at least until she had mastered a few more celestial magic spells. "Or Nikolai? After she never enjoyed walking without company." She questioned already knowing that she had gotten her point across after making this statement.  
They all went quiet as they glanced at the compass spirit who had been there the entire time. Then glanced at Plue, Lucy's usual companion who had also been there the entire time even though he usually accompanied Lucy whenever she ran or was on a walk. Aries trembled as she came to realize what was happening and fell to her knees shaking as she screamed and cried Gemi and Mini attempting to comfort the ram spirit as she found this worse than any punishment that Karen may of given her. Loke growled and punched the ground. She can't do this to them they needed her and she needed them.  
The other spirits looked down at their mage as she woke up and found her new clothes and food near her.

Lucy woke up to find food and a new change of clothes adequate for training and hiking in the vast forest that surrounded her. She held Virgo's key and sent a quick thank you. Then brushed her hand across her keys, I'm sorry guys but I have to do this you all get the next few weeks off. With that she ate the food that Virgo had brought her before getting up and heading off to find a quiet place to train.  
She walked around the forest and stumbled, quite literally upon a meadow falling face first into it as she tripped over a root. She looked around and saw that it was perfect and the clothes she had on were thermal and she would be able to sleep comfortably in a tree. She went to the middle of the field and sat down Indian style and let her hands loose on her knees as she breathed in deeply and began to concentrate on expanding her magic.  
She continued the exercise for a few more hours as she wavered in the air trying to balance her self out as she floated on with her magic surrounding her.  
Her mind was blank as she let her mind sort through everything, the dragons, Tartarous, Alvarez, Natsu, the guild and Aquarius. As the tears streamed down her face she began to balance out as she was beginning to reach a type of balance in her soul.

Her spirits watched Lucy as she began to meditate, Capricorn and Loke observed her with a critical eye as she began to float. She trembled as she floated, they all frowned as they saw that she might harm herself if she didn't get a balance very soon.  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Leo assumed role as leader of the Zodiac and looked at Gemi and Mini, shaking his head he looked at her as she began to cry,  
"She'll be fine. She wouldn't do anything she can't handle." He said in a strong voice and looking at all of the spirits that were contracted to Lucy in the eye. "She's Lucy of Fairy Tail, she promised to care for us and she never breaks her promises. Besides it looks like she's beginning to gain control over what she's doing."  
The spirits nodded and looked down seeing that the more she cried the more stable she became. They grimly looked at one another before nodding and responding in unison, "Aye, sir"  
Aquarius looked down again at the last piece of Layla that she had and sighed, how she would miss teasing the girl. She looked over at Leo catching his eye they nodded being one of Lucy's most trusted spirits they knew the girl would be fine. After all she was a Celestial mage that was destined for greatness.  
They all observed Lucy's magic in quiet awe as they saw that it perfectly showed the stars in constellations at the moment Aquarius' being the most pronounced of constellations. They caught a glow of blue as Aquarius' mark became lit up across Lucy's collar. Yes she would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Lucy trained relentlessly for the past three months from stamina to hand-to-hand combat to training with her whip as she also began to harness her ability to use the Aquarius star dress. She missed her spirits but she had to do this not only for herself but for her spirits. She didn't pretend that she didn't know that Loke watched over her as she slept to make sure she was safe taking turns with Capricorn and Virgo as they opened their own gates, that Capricorn, Loke and Sagittarius told her instructions on her training as she did it, that Virgo and Aries didn't make packs for her with handmade clothes or food, that Gemi and Mini changed into her to check how she was doing, that Scorpio talked to her about Aquarius to help her know about her oldest spirit, that Cancer come by to treat her wounds and helped her maintain her hair clean, that Lyra and Crux either sang or told her about her guildmates and where they were, that Plue, Horologium and Pyxes wished they could something more for her besides giving spells to the others to "accidentally" leave behind or that even the Spirit King himself sent a letter allowing her to keep the connection to Aquarius enabling her to use the star dress.  
She didn't pretend that she didn't notice these things but she never took up the Spirit King on his offer because she wasn't ready to use the star dress again not after she failed Aquarius.  
Lucy shook her head as she looked up at the stars finding solace in seeing all of her friends constellations. She sighed as she tried to hear anything at all only to come up blank gritting her teeth as she knew that would happen as she had become deaf after her fight with the explosion mage. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a light sleep as she took her perch on her tree as usual.

Crime Sorciere was wandering around in a forest looking for a good place to camp to make their "home" before their next assignment. Midnight as usual was sleeping on his cloak as Cobra dragged him along with the group. Sorano and Merudy gossiping about cute couples and who they liked as a couple and who should be with who. With Richard and Sawyer following at the very back quietly speaking about what they Sawyer thought he needed improve on and just Richard looking for his brother and where he may be. With Jellal at the very front keeping an eye out to his surroundings while thinking that it's been a bit too long since he last heard from Fairy Tail at all anywhere.  
Cobra grunted acknowledging that it was infact strange that they hadn't heard anything from the destructive guild. Jellal looked back at Cobra as he continued dragging Midnight along with the group as he answered his unspoken question.  
"We'll look into it tomorrow after we set up camp," Cobra grunted as he dragged Midnight into a field that looked a little rough for wear but looked okay enough for them to use as a campsite.  
"Midnight wake up, dipshit it's night and we need to set up camp."  
Midnight sighed as he got up from his cloak before picking it up to clip it around his shoulders.  
"Shut the hell up Cobra," he growled not being a morning, noon or even anything person. As he was about to walk he slammed into Cobra's back. "What the fuck, Cobra you jackass move forward or did that missing eye take some brain cells too?" he snapped.  
Cobra stood frozen in place, not even flinching as the rest of the group slammed into his back as he saw the lion spirit sitting under a tree looking up at the sky, not noticing their presence as his thoughts consumed him. It's been three months and she hasn't summoned us, any of us...why can't she just summon them once without them having to open their own gate?  
"Isn't that Loke?" Merudy questioned as she looked at the lone spirit.  
"Yes that's Leo the Lion leader of the Zodiac. He's Lucy's spirit but what is he doing here?" Sorano looked at the lion spirit with great interest as did the rest of the group as they wondered why the lion spirit was out here.  
"He opened his own gate, Lucy hasn't summoned any of her spirits for the past three months," supplied an incredulous looking Cobra as he continued to observe the lion spirit as he smelled salt knowing that the spirit was crying.

Loke had opened his gate once he knew that Lucy was asleep and wouldn't sense him. Although he knew that Lucy knew that they were taking care of her as she slept or trained. He laid down in the open field as his shift began for guarding the blonde mage looked up at the stars spotting his constellation along with his other fellow spirit constellations. He allowed his thoughts to wander as he thought about the past three months.  
It's been three months and she hasn't summoned us, any of us...why can't she just summon them once without them having to open their own gate?  
Loke allowed for himself to cry once again as he thought about him not being able to serve his friend as she was in pain.  
It isn't fair why the hell did this have to happen to Lucy of all people, his friend had done nothing wrong. Why did she have to suffer so much?  
Loke was pulled by his thoughts as his ears twitched catching someone speaking. He sprung to his feet as his fists began to glow.  
"Who's there?" He called his eyes enabling to see seven figures in the distance. "I know you're there I can see and hear you."

Cobra looked at his comrades as they observed the Lion spirit who was now standing with glowing fists. They all slowly began to approach the spirit Jellal being the first one there.  
"Loke," He started making the Lion relax slightly. "What are you doing out here? Where's Lucy and Team Natsu?" At the mention of Team Natsu the Lion grew slightly more on edge.  
Cobra had to cover his ears from the deep tones of sadness and anger that rung in the Lion's soul. As he sniffed a little he realized that they weren't the only ones there although he couldn't tell whose scent it was.  
"Why are you sniffing the air like a dog?" asked Sorano from beside him.  
Cobra chose to ignore her and instead addressed the edgy lion. "Who else is here?" he questioned observing the Lion. Just a bell ringing sounded and in a flash of light appeared, a type of goat woman, a maid and another goat man in a tux, with a cow in a speedo with an axe on his back all having opened their own gates with each other's help.  
"A-a-aries..." stuttered out Sorano as she looked at one of the spirits in shock, maybe it was the goat woman spirit, he remembered her having one of those.  
Aries looked at Sorano and acknowledged with a slight nod before going to Lion's side along with the maid, the cow and the other goat.  
Sorano looked at Aries in shock paling as she saw her old spirit stand by her companions with confidence that she had usually lacked angering Sorano.  
I-I-I'm sorry, i'm so, so, sorry. Was all that he heard from the former Celestial mage as she stared at the spirit.

Loke looked at Aries, Virgo, Taurus and Capricorn. All of them looked at him with determined faces no trace of jokes on their face. He also saw how Aries acknowledged her old Master. Before going to his side and the other spirits folowing suit.  
"Leo, we came to do our usual routine," said Capricorn in his no nonsense tone. The lion nodded at the goat before they both took up positions in front of Crime Sorciere. "Aries please make Miss Lucy new thermal wear, Virgo you may need to change her again and Taurus please gathe some new logs for her to practice on. " Capricorn ordered.  
Loke looked at Jellal taking in his confused appearance as he opened his mouth a shot of blonde landed in front of him.  
"Lucy," They said in unison. The blonde glanced at them and shook her head knowing what they were asking.

Cobra looked at the blonde in front of him who had changed quite a bit from the last time he had seen her but was shocked to hear what was said by the group's souls. Can you hear? they asked by simply addressing her name. In response she shook her head  
"Bright eyes is deaf?" he asked incredulously to the spirits. Surprising his guild mates in the process making their own souls become messes.  
How could Lucy the Light of Fairy Tail be deaf? She wasn't deaf before when we fought why is she deaf now?  
The spirits looked at each other before making some signs to Lucy that he didn't understand in a quick manner. Lucy nodded and made some motions herself. The lion walked up to Bright eyes hugging her, one by one the rest of the spirits joined in hug as he and his guild stood there awkwardly watching the group and watched as she bowed thanking him while Cobra got images of what had happened. From Tartarous to right now. How she figure out she was deaf was when she was by her guild mates and couldn't hear them or their sobs.  
Slowly she turned around and faced Jellal. "Jellal I'm sure that you haven't heard yet but Fairy Tail was disbanded three months ago by Master Makarov. " She told him stone faced as her spirits stood behind her while the goat man and cow in a speedo left leaving her with Aries, the lion and the maid.  
"I hadn't heard...I mean know." Jellal said then quickly changed his words once most of the group glared at him. "But this can't be true I mean after all you all always stick together, no matter what."  
Lucy's soul was singing such a sad and depressed tune at talking about her own guild that it made him want to punch Midnight just to make himself feel better about listening to the sad tune.

Lucy sighed and lifted her hand that once held her guildmark as Loke shrugged off his shirt and jacket enough to expose his blank back.  
"We thought so, too" she lifted her eyes to be able to read his lips again but saw hm frozen in shock just like the rest of his guildmates at what the blonde had said. Some of the most useless things that she learned while on the Heartfilia state were proving to be quite useful now, seeing that they needed to process that she decided to once again start thinking about her spirits.  
"Loke you can go back now you've been here a while and you're tired," she said quietly as she turned to look at him. "I'll try summoning you guys and if it makes you feel better I'll keep Virgo or Aries with me."  
He looked at her and saw that she was going to try that gave him hope that he knew they all needed as he nodded at her and proceeded to leave. After he left she looked at Virgo and Aries and saw which one wanted to stay the most and needed to stay. She nodded at her and the other one catching the signal left in a flash of gold. With that she turned to look at Crime Sorciere the guild that was full of sinners that were repenting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lucy looked at Jellal dead in the eye making him flinch at the sudden intensity in the blondes eyes as she looked at him. Her whole posture had changed from the once gentle and dejected mage into a fierce one that looked ready to fight at any given second.  
"I'm joining Crime Sorciere." She stated giving no indication of being rejected from the guild. Aries gasped from behind her shocked at what she had said just as much as the rest of the guild in front of her.  
"Lucy you know why Crime Sorciere exists, why would you join us?" Asked a startled Jellal at this statement. He looked at her for any indication of doubt or joking.  
"She's joining because she has her own sins that made her this way. She thinks that by joining us she can make up for them and keep a promise that she was forced into." Cobra supplied as he read her soul. Then looked at her as she was still looked at Jellal not noticing that Cobra had spoken she said, "I owe one of my most trusted friends this and I know that this is something that I cannot forgive myself about, I am joining Crime Sorciere based on this." She gave no indication of joking and looked at them not flinching as they looked at her.

Aries looked at her friend and gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She nervously began to make signs at her asking her if it was about Aquarius and why she hadn't called upon them in so long.  
Lucy read the signs and signed back that she had to do it or else she would never be able to use Aquarius' mark again or call on them without feeling pain. That this would be a way for her to repent. As Aries nodded she signed a quick I'm sorry while Lucy waved off the apology, then nodded to Sorano. "I think someone wants to speak to you." Lucy murmured knowing that this was important to Sorano's own pain.  
Aries nodded then faced her old mage. "You wanted to speak to me?" she addressed as best as she could while trying to not tremble.  
"Yes, if Lucy would be willing to let us speak." Sorano said a little breathlessly.  
Aries looked over at Lucy who was observing them and nodded. "She's fine with it, sh-shall we go?" Aries said as she looked up at her ignoring her small slip up of stuttering.

Lucy watched as Aries and Sorano walked a little ways off before turning back to Crime Sorciere again. She looked at each one of them before turning back to Jellal. "I'm joining Crime Sorciere." she said again.  
Jellal looked her in the eye and saw that her determination and nodded. "Very well then Merudy will give you, your guild mark do you want it like the other one?" He saw as she shook her head.  
"No I want it in blue between my shoulder blades." She said as she took her shirt off leaving her in a sports bra. Leaving them to be able to see Aquarius' mark across her above her chest.  
The remaining members looked at her mark knowing what it was. "Well Bright Eyes, I didn't think you had it in you to get a tattoo" Cobra said as he whistled lowly at the mark.  
Lucy glared at him not ready to speak about but refrained from saying anything as Merudy stamped her back with the guild mark and shrugged on her shirt on before turning to Cobra with a cold look. "Well, cyclops, I believe we both know exactly what it is, after all you do read minds don't you?" she said in a soft tone. The tone causing for the remaining members to freeze and pray for Cobra to be smarter than what they thought he was and not speak about it anymore. But alas their prayers went unanswered as Cobra opened his mouth yet again.  
"Well, I may be missing an eye but at least I got all my brain cells," his guildmates sweatdropped hearing that 'YOUR AN IDIOT/ASSHOLE!' they all screamed at him internally "as I have Soul Listening Magic not Mind reading. Get it right, Heartfilia." He retorted, the remaining members blanched as they heard him say that. They all wished him well and tried to gain some distance between themselves and the pair.  
Lucy bowed her head allowing for her bangs to cover her eyes as she spoke not believing the idiot sitting in front of her. "I am Lucy, holder of Te-Nine of the Zodiac Keys and friend of the Celestial Spirit King. Not Heartfilia. I do not lack any brain cells but apparently you do. But it was cute seeing how you tried to put all your words in a sentence." She smiled not one of her radiant smiles but a smile that made everything appear still and make every cell in his body scream or him to run. Her soul had also gone quiet making him freeze, before he regained his composure. A smirk spreading across his face.

Sorano looked at the spirit in front of her not knowing what to say. After all when she had been Angel her greatness and orders were all she spoke about. Even if she did speak to anyone it would usually be the other people of her group never to her group to usually belittle them after all she was meant to be an angel to fly away into the sky. She never treated any of her spirits with respect after all she was the master of her tools. Tools. She had used all of her spirits but hurt Aries the worst blasting her with Caelum to be able to get rid of Loke. She looked at the Ram spirit tears gathering in her eyes again.  
Aries gazed at her old master. "You wished to speak with me." She wouldn't allow her shy personality to get to her she had to be strong for Lucy. She was here with her and she wouldn't brea down now that her friend needed her. She steeled herself awaiting for what Sorano was going to say to her.  
"I'm so sorry Aries. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't respect you. I'm sorry that I was such a cruel master to you in the past. I'm sorry for all of my past actions." Sorano said her voice thick and choking with all the tears that clogged her throat as she fell to her knees in front of the ram spirit shocking her.  
Aries' gaze softened every so slightly as she looked at the feathered dressed white haired mage in front of her. She knelt in front of her lightly in a manner that appeared to be one of someone approaching a frightened animal and gently patted her head. "Angel, I won't say I'll forget everything that happened, but I do forgive you because I know you're changing." With that the Ram spirit stood up and turned around all in a motion as she looked at her friend. "Oh, damn." she said blanching stuck going back to the Spirit realm and staying with her very much sinister master.  
Sorano startled by Aries' sudden moves looks to where Aries was now looking at and was further shocked when she heard the usually timid spirit curse. Gaping at the spirit as she noticed the spirit's facial expression as she looked to where she was looking, feeling herself turn pale, also.

All of Lucy's spirits gathered around her mirror as they gazed down all of them releasing their own string of curses some pulling polls to see how long the poison dragon slayer would last before he was knocked out and what Lucy would use. They began to joke a little bit more as they felt that Lucy had relaxed slightly since joining the guild in the last fifteen minutes. Aquarius let out a bark of laughter seeing that the dragon slayer was going to get his ass kicked.

Lucy felt a sense of calm flood through her making her want one thing see him beg for mercy. She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The spirits looked at Aquarius seeing that she was laughing they knew that someone had to go back up Aries and that Lucy would listen to. "You go!" They all screamed pointing at someone different. "Me?" as they tried to get things sorted out they didn't notice the mirror looking slightly darker as Lucy got ready to attack the Poison Dragon Slayer.

Lucy looked at Cobra her mind and soul gone completely quiet unnerving the slayer. He had seen her smile and that unnerved him even more than her yelling ever would, he smirked trying to get rid of his nervousness. He tried to look at her eyes to see if he could see what was going on through her eyes. After all everyone agreed that Lucy's eyes said what words could never express. "Bright eyes?" he asked tentavely as he saw that she was slightly shaking. He slightly lifted his hand to poke the young woman in front of him. He knows he's and asshole and jackass but that he's stupid but he hadn't meant to make a the chick in front of him cry after all he hates it when chicks cry on him. He steeled himself and got ready to try his best on comforting her. His hand had just touched her shoulder when he saw that she was looking at him and that was when he saw the look that made him want to disappear.

Lucy's eyes were cold having a ring or dark blue surrounding her honey coloured eyes that had a weathered old look of pain that she now usually wore. She grasped Cobra's arm as it made contact with her shoulder, in the same motion turning her back to his chest and heaving him onto her shoulder flipping him to the ground in front of her as she took advantage of his momentary surprise as his mind was struggling to keep up with what was happening to him. She Moved quickly and efficiently taking advantage of his confused state to hit a few vital points with with magic laced hands to lock those muscles and tendons from moving making the Poison Slayer incapacitated.

Crime Sorciere watched from a distance, Jellal and Merudy grinning like the cat the caught the canary and got the cream in a shot while Macbeth, Richard and Sawyer stiffened at her new atittude making them hope that they never get on her bad side.

"Yes! I have a new couple it's so romantic!" Merudy watched them both feeling ecstatic at seeing a new potential couple making the four males around her pity the slayer, while not really seeing the romance in the blonde kicking the slayer's arse from Fiore to the spirit world and back as he layed there trying to get his mind to catch up to what was happening. They slowly got closer to the pair and saw that Sorano was walking behind Lucy's ram spirit as she hurriedly made her way to Lucy's side once again.

Aries felt her blood run cold as she sped walked towards to Lucy as to not startle the mage once she reached her, once within arms length she stopped and and called out to her friend. She glanced at Lucy's eyes and watched the blue receded to the point of leaving her eyes in their usual honey colour making Aries sigh in relief at not having to face both Lucy and Aquarius' strength.

"L-lucy?" she questioned as she looked at the wizard in front of her. Making Lucy actually look at her and not through her with her vacant gaze that she was wearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lucy looked up at Aries her gaze finally focusing on the ram spirit in front of her. She shook her head and looked down at the dead looking Cobra below her. Sighing she adjusted her clothes and stretched slightly feeling her arm be a bit sore.

"Yeah, sure you're sore you're not the one one laying her feeling dead." Cobra grumbled from the ground, "Damn, Bright Eyes I wouldn't of been the one to peg you for the liking it rough."

Lucy practically growled as she read what he said. 'This asshole sure is something else truly. I should've also gotten his jaw.' she thought as she looked at the Poison Dragon Slayer beneath her.

"Bright Eyes, please we both know you want me." Cobra said while trying to figure out how to move again from shifting through Lucy's soul. The rest of Crime Sorciere looked at the two as Aries trembled feeling the power build up again.

"You know what Cobra, I do want you, I want you to stop looking at my soul." She whispered looking him dead in the eye as her eyes began to get the blue ring around them again. Cobra recognizing this began to try to get away as he felt his muscles not responding to him. 'Just what did she do to me?' He thought as he kept trying to get away from the angry Celestial Mage. 'She's scarier than Sorano and Merudy on their periods! I mean they total mountains over chocolate!'

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo! Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Lucy said for the first time in weeks. The bells rung deeply in the field resounding as they broke the wall that had been built.

The spirits gathered as they continued watching the interaction among both of the mages. They once again saw her eyes go blue as they saw her do something they hadn't expected her to do so soon. She reached for her keys and yelled the summonings. Loke and the twins felt a rush of happiness as she finally called on them. They appeared in front of her, in ready positions. 'This asshole just messed with the wrong Princess' They thought as they got ready. Loke's hand lit up ready to use Regulus' power and Gemi and Mini held hands ready to transform. They didn't quite catch the smile pulling at Lucy's lips nor the tear that fell down her cheek. "Release!" she yelled releasing Cobra from his holding. "Let's see what you come up with now snake." She growled her mark glowing through her shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Her mark glowed brightly as her anger rose she could feel the blood thundering through her eardrums. 'How dare he?' Lucy looked towards Loke, Aries and Gemi and Mini. "Aries go back you're tired. Loke get ready for that maneuver you've seen me practice Gemini, copy!" Lucy ordered her spirits feeling glad that they were called responded quickly. Lucy pulled out her whip and lashed it towards Cobra at the same time that Loke began to runs towards the Poison Dragon Slayer only to be stopped by a rush of magic as he felt Lucy begin to open her second origin.

Jellal began to truly feel the seriousness that was coming into this and decided to step in. It was one thing for his guildmates to get into a little scuffle another one to have them completely injure each other there were only so many guilds that would freely offer them their infirmaries for their usage. He did the only thing he could, stretching his hand out he let a burst of magic out effectively separating the angry celestial wizard and the now pale looking dragon slayer.

"As much as I would like to say that Cobra deserves to be taught a lesson, Lucy," Jellal said calmly trying to not wither under Lucy's glare. "You can't injure him, nor can he injure you. Since we're an unofficial guild not many other guilds will allow us to use their infirmaries."

He held Lucy's glare steadily allowing for the celestial wizard to accept what he had just said.

"Of course, I'm sorry Jellal. I shouldn't have acted out of impulse." Lucy sighed and began to try to calm herself down. She didn't want to get kicked out with only just having joined the guild. But as she caught Sorano and Merudy's eye she saw that they were entertained by what had happened and didn't hold any ill feelings towards her. They grinned and gave her thumbs up as they saw that the boys were sweating it out after seeing Lucy be able to beat up a dragon slayer as if he were a simple low-class wizard instead of a powerful S-class wizard. "So what are we going to do now?"

Merudy bounded forward and grabbed her arm hugging it to her chest as Sorano went up carefully and placed her hand in the crook of Lucy's elbow as they guided her to an undamaged area of the field as they took off their cloaks and placed them on the ground so that they could sit.

"Well for right now after what Jellal had mentioned we're going to be sleeping here for today and tomorrow we'll be heading to Crocus so you can pick up a cloak. After Crocus though I know that we're heading off to a training session on some island that Cobra swears has monsters on it since he heard them. But maybe sometime during that, we can sneak off to do some impromptu window-shopping."

Lucy looked at the pinkette that was strangling her arm in an excited vice grip then to the repentant silver haired mage and grinned for the first that felt like in ages. It wasn't big grin that extended from ear to ear. It was small and made her dead eyes look alive, gaining a spark in then as her now blue tinted eyes held hope.

"Holy fucking hell bright eyes I think that thought about having hope made me shed a tear," Cobra called from his place next to Midnight who looked as though he could sleep at any second.

"What was that toxic waste? You're hiding behind Macbeth now? Is the scary little jackass scared of the little celestial mage." Lucy looked at the dragon slayer who appeared to be hiding his best friend. She smirked a cruel twist of her lips as she glared at the male before her. Lucy saw Midnight, or Macbeth as she began to call him, flinch her smirk turned into a small smile that she offered the white and black haired mage before her.

"Macbeth, it's good to see that you haven't changed much." She pulled on her arms as both Sorano and Meredy released them so she could give Macbeth a tight hug and whisper into his ear. "I forgive you, it may not count for much since you've suffering through all of this without being able to sleep in peace. But just know that I don't blame you and that I don't care what anyone else says, you aren't at fault none of you are."

She pulled away and saw the mage look more alive than ever before, he looked at her and also offered her a small smile in return. "But I think my spirits may have something that you're interested in since they prepared everyone a small gift." Brushing her hand over Virgo's key the maid spirit bowed.

"Punishment princess?" Virgo asked looking up at Lucy with a gleam of relief in her eye as she was able to ask that question again.

"No Virgo, no punishment. But I was wondering if you could bring Macbeth's gift before we head out to train today?" Lucy looked at her spirit hopefully. Virgo nodded and disappeared before reappearing with a black carpet that had the moon cycles on it. "Thank you, Virgo. Close gate"

Lucy turned and offered the carpet to Macbeth. "Here I think you may want to sleep on this rather than getting dragged around by poison ass over there." With that Lucy turned around and walked over to what was considered to be the girl's edge of the clearing and jumped up to grab a hold of a branch and did her routine for going to sleep.

Behind her in shock was Macbeth, Sorano, and Meredy who blinked owlishly after the blond who was sleeping on a high tree branch. Whatever the hell just happened was better to leave unquestioned. With that, they all went to sleep with the Sorano and Angel sleeping on the ground near the tree and the guys on the other side of the clearing all near the tree where Lucy previously slept in.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/Hi, everyone, it's Arthemias so I was told that my writing style is too messy to read I'm thinking about taking down my story to rewrite it, since I do indeed agree that it is a messy story and my writing technique is better than what I have it as I'll make it neater don't worry I'll finish it up as quickly as I can. Thank you!


End file.
